Ichigo's band
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Wrote only for the need of CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! I'm in bad need of constructive reviews. Summary: Ichigo goes to a after party after her band plays at a gig.


Ichigo stood in the back, ignoring the annoying band in front. Haruko was talking to the Green-haired guy from the talent show. Berry was dancing with some dude. Natsuki was talking to some dude and Shun was dancing by herself. Ichigo looked over at Noata. He was beside her, smiling. Ichigo glared. Noata laughed and took her hand. "Come on! Don't be like that! A slow song is about to come on...I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Ichigo swiped her hand back and looked over at Haruko. The green-haired guy pointed at Ichigo and Noata. Haruko just shook her head and the guy sighed in relief. Haruko pointed at him and laughed as he blushed. Ichigo looked at Noata and spoke, "Sure, why not?"

Ichigo looked down at her outfit. A black tanktop and black jean short shorts with a belt hanging down, missing a few belt loops. She wore black and white fingerless gloves the went to her elbow. She had on neon pink buckle-boots. Her red hair was tied in pigtails on top of her head. She wasn't dressed for slow dancing. Noata grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ichigo blushed but put on a angry look as she put her hands on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the rythum of the song. Ichigo looked over at Haruko. She was drinking out of her cup with a amused look on her face, the problem was..the guy wasn't there.

Noata smiled at blushing Ichigo. "So, having fun?"

"I guess...I've had better."

Noata laughed, "Like what?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "I've had way better..."

Noata chuckled once more, "Hah...like that time your parents kicked you out and you moved in with that anime freak, Haruko?"

Ichigo pushed him off, leaving him having a laughing fit. She walked out the door, to the porch. The green-haired guy was standing out there. Ichigo stood beside him.

The guy spoke, "Nice night, huh? Oh! By the way, I'm Kish." He held out his pale hand. Ichigo grasped it. They didn't shake. They just stared, looking how perfect they fit in one another. Ichigo blushed and quickly drew her hand back. "I'm Ichigo..."

Kish smirked, showing a...fang? "Haruko told me about you...that you live with her. I heard, I'm sorry to hear it." His smirk went down as he said it.

Ichigo looked up to his face. "Thanks...it's okay though." She smiled a fake smile. Kish twitched.

"A-Are you okay..Kish?"

He laughed. "Yeah...just holding back some urges..."

"What kind...?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at her, "I'll show you but you can stop me when you don't feel confortable.." Ichigo nodded.

Kish grabbed both of her arms and pulled her into a hug. Ichigo's eyes went wide then she suddenly felt confortable. She laid her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back.

Ahem..

Ichigo let go of Kish and backed away. Haruko was making alittle cat face at us. "Well, Well...getting along, eh?" I'M A MOMENT RUINER! :o

Haruko grabbed Ichigo 's arm and left the porch, heading toward her scooter. "I'm sleepy. Let's go." Haruko put her helmet over her blue hair and slipped on her goggles. Ichigo waved Kish goodbye. Haruko laughed. "Oh, don't wave. He's coming to my house, too." Kish stopped us. "I can take her to your house." Haruko laughed, "Mmkay!"

Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand and towed her the other direction. He unlocked his car and opened the door for Ichigo.

He drove off. Haruko was already ahead of them.

Kish glanced at Ichigo, she was so adorable. "So...Ichigo...what do you do for fun?"

"My band, go to carnivals, things like that but that's really it."

"You're good on the guitar and your singing is awesome."

Ichigo blushed. "Yeah..thank you...w-what do you do for fun..?"

"Secret." Kish smirked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smiled, still blushing. "Cool...I like secrets..."

They sat in complete quietness until they reached Haruko's house. Ichigo opened the door but was pulled back by Kish as she was about to step out. "Wha-?"

She turned her head and yelped. Kish's face was was inches from hers. "Ichigo, you're really cute..." He closed his eyes and kissed her lips, gently. Ichigo blinked in suprise, _'HOLY CRAP! He's kissing me! He just took my first kiss! No! No No No Noooo! NO...y-yes...'_ Ichigo closed her eyes and stroke his cheek. Kish wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Ichigo had both of her hands, lightly on his face. Ichigo moaned against his lips.

Ahem... NOT AGAIN! o

Ichigo yelped again and broke the kiss. Haruko was standing in the open doorway, with a smug look on her face. She laughed, catching them yet again doing something.

**I just wanted to ask you guys, what do you think I could improve at in my stories? Spelling, grammar, description, length, any ideas would be helpful! If you would please comment and give any suggestion, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
